


The Marriage Game

by hayam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Courtroom Drama, F/M, Family, Family Issues, Grief/Mourning, Jedi, Marriage of Convenience, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Romance, Widowed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayam/pseuds/hayam
Summary: Maybe Padme's death had caused Anakin to drop off the deep end. Or maybe the lawyer's wprds about being seen as stable family unit has finally got to him Or he hated the idea of being a widower. He didn't know exactly what caused him to be here he was in court, getting married to Ahsoka Tano in front of a very confused judge.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 38
Kudos: 135





	1. A Strange Proposal

Ahsoka cradled Luke and Leia as Rex consoled Anakin, who had started sobbing after dropping the plates on the ground and breaking them.

The terrible thing about Anakin crying, was that since he shared an unbreakable Force bond with the twins, so Luke and Leia would start bawling too. Which, since Padme's death from complications with childbirth two weeks ago, was quite often.

"Everything is a mess," Anakin sobbed as Rex rubbed his back,"I'm sorry."

Ahsoka was sure he wasn't just talking about the plates. Everyone from the Jedi Council to the Naberries were fighting to get the twins away from Anakin. The Jedi believed that Anakin was wasting the twins potential by not giving them to the Order and the Naberries believed Anakin was unable to raise kids on his own. Ahsoka and Rex were more than just the kids' godparents, a role shared with the Organas, they were Anakin's emotional crutches.

"It's okay, they are just plates," Rex reassured rubbing Anakin's back,"you are getting too thin, sir."

Ahsoka frowned, without Jedi robes giving Anakin the illusion of being large imposing, one could see how gaunt the former Jedi really was. In addition to being rail thin, his sandy locks were tangled, dark circles decorated his blue eyes and he was pale from not leaving the house.

"Haven't been hungry," Anakin mumbled as he held his head.

"You need to eat sir, we can't have you starving on us," Rex told Anakin as he helped the man off the ground,"I'll make you some stew."

Ahsoka was so happy that Captain Rex was helping her out with Anakin because honestly, she wasn't exactly a domestic person that cleaned around the house and cooked. And the fact that Rex helping out Anakin while also meeting with the Senate about how to integrate Clones into normal life after the war was just admirable.

"Master Windu and Master Yoda are coming tomorrow," Anakin explained,"they are coming in for an evaluation."

Ahsoka's heart burned in rage, Anakin was already in pieces and if anyone touch those twins, Anakin might go to the point of no return. She was about to pick up the comlink and tell off some people before a thigh waltzed in her mind.

If the twins had another qualified guardian to help them out...

"How about I marry you, Skyguy?"

Ahsoka knew this was insane but it looked like the only option.

Her former master started laughing, something Ahsoka haven't heard in years. It was rough and wet, like concrete that has not dried up yet.

"Thanks for the offer Snips," Anakin told her as he took the now sleeping Luke into his arms,"but you are a bit too young for me."

Says the man who got married to a twenty-four year old at nineteen, Ahsoka thought but would never dare say. She and Rex had agreed that they would not mention Padmé unless Anakin does so first.

"I'm eighteen, you are twenty-three which is hardly illegal," she reminded," and no one could take the kids if they had another guardian they can't say is incompetent."

Anakin's smile melted off his face and his cerulean eyes, already large with lack of sleep, somehow became bigger.

"You are actually serious?"

Ahsoka nodded, never feeling more determined to do anything else in her life. Her former master was her best friend and all but it wasn't just for him, it was for Senator Amidala too. The lady stood by her side and fought for her when nearly everyone, including the Jedi Council, turned against her when she was framed for Barriss's temple bombing.

Now it was Ahsoka's turn to stand up for Padmé in the best way she knew how, making sure her family were safe and stayed together.

"I mean, we wouldn't have to act like a married couple, we just need all the legalities of it,"Ahsoka reassured," so Anakin will you marry me?"

"Wow, I don't know I mean you don't even have a ring-"  
Ahsoka punched Anakin's shoulder.

"But yes, I would be happy to be your lawful wedded husband."

"The stew should be done in about an hour," Rex announced as he entered the room again.

She and ran up to Rex and put the twins in his arms.

"Hey Rex, could you put the twins to sleep," Anakin requested calmly,"Ahsoka and I are getting married at the courthouse before it closes."

"Okay," Rex stated before blinking his eyes and cocking his eyebrow,"wait..what?"

"I'll explain later," Ahsoka promised as she opened the door

"I was gone for just ten minutes," Rex muttered, shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe Padmé's death had caused Anakin to drop off the deep end. Or maybe the lawyer's words about being seen as a stable family unit has finally got to him. Or he hated the idea of being a widower. But whatever it was, he was now standing in front of a confused Mirialan judge as he held Ahsoka's hand.

"Anakin...I know you are in a fragile state right now but marrying two weeks after your wife's death is not the best way to grieve."

Anakin rolled his eyes. After Padmé's death well publicized death, everyone in the Galaxy now knew of he and Padmé's marriage Which meant the general public felt like they could give unwanted opinions on his life choices. They didn't know how much

"If I wanted to hear that, I would have gone to my grief counselor, Judge Lue," Anakin stated as calmly as possible even though he wanted to Force choke her right there and then,"plus I love Ahsoka and I can't imagine anyone better to wed into my family."

Which wasn't a lie, if he had to marry anyone in the galaxy now, Ahsoka was the only option. She was his best friend, well best friend ever since Obi-Wan sided with rest of the council to try to take the kids away.

"It is for the best," Obi-Wan had said, with a sad smile,"you would be thankful for it one day."

Anakin's reply wasn't exactly the friendliest, to say the least.

Anakin shook his head at the memory. He hadn't talked to Obi-Wan ever since, and he didn't think he ever would.

"Having second thoughts Young Skywalker?," the judge asked, her voice hopeful.

"No, I'm not."

The judge then turned to Ahsoka with a worried smile.

"And you are still young Commander Tano, are you sure you want to do this? You could meet another nice, young person in the future and start a family of your own-"

"But Anakin, Luke, and Leia are my family already," she told the judge while looking at Anakin,"and we just want to make it official."

"Are you sure you want to be children's parent?," the judge asked again,"raising one kid is hard enough but two kids? At eighteen?"

"I was a commander in a war since I was fourteen, Your Honor," Ahsoka reminded, crossing her arms,"I think I would know a little bit about responsibility."

Anakin smiled proudly at Ahsoka as he ignored the rapid beating of his heart. He didn't know it was nervousness of the situation

"Well...do you guys have vows?," Judge Lue asked,"they are a requirement you know?"

The two looked at each other. They didn't exactly think of wedding vows. Anakin just thought they sign

You say something Anakin, Ahsoka urged through their Force Bond.

"Uh...I Anakin Skywalker take Ahsoka Tano as my lawfully wedded wife until death do us part?"

"Same," Ahsoka agreed.

The judge sighed.

"I now pronounce you as husband and wife in the civil court," she stated listlessly,"Do you want to kiss the bride?"

Anakin shifted uneasily on his feet, he hadn't really kissed anyone else besides Padmé, not counting that slaver queen. And he could feel Padmé looking down on him, pain lingering in her warm brown eyes . What the actual hell was he doing? Padme is still warm in her tomb and he was marrying his ex-Padawan. It sounded like a great idea at first but now felt like poo doo.

His emotions must've been breaking through his Force bond with Ahsoka as the Togruta's blue eyes suddenly became alert.

"Yeah, PDA isn't our thing," Ahsoka told the judge quickly.

The judge looked at them warily before handing them their wedding certificate.

"Well, my next session is in five minutes...I wish you two well on your marriage."

As soon as they left the court room, Anakin leaned into the nearest waste bin and threw up.

"Skyguy! Are you sick?," Ahsoka exclaimed as he pulled back his hair,"should you go to the hospital again?"

Anakin shook his head, last week Ahsoka and Rex had to admit him after he had a panic attack that lasted a few hours after Padmé's funeral. Which is why had to see a grief counselor three days a week and psychiatrist once a week.Hell, he didn't even know why he is fighting so hard to keep his children. The twins were indirectly the reason Padmé was dead. Maybe because they looked like her, especially Leia. Maybe he didn't want the Jedi to screw them up like they did him. Maybe he did love them.

"Just leave me alone!," he snapped as he wiped the vomit off his mouth.

"No, I am not," Ahsoka looked at him, her intense blue eyes staring him down, the exact opposite of Padme's warm brown.

Anakin growled and kicked over the trash bin.

"Yell at me Anakin," Ahsoka demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"I am a tough cookie, Skyguy, I could take it."

"Why?! I am not mad at you!"

If anything, Anakin should be kissing Ahsoka's feet for saving his relationship with the twins by marrying him. But Anakin just felt...rage. At what, he didn't exactly know.

"Just do it! You fucking coward," Ahsoka screamed.

"Stop acting like a child Ahsoka! Yelling won't solve any problems!," he screamed back, his face burning,"the Council will still be on my fucking back tomorrow to take Luke and Leia! And even if we get rid of them, the Naberries are coming in with one the best lawyers in the galaxy to say Padme's will is void and if the will is void, I would be called economically unstable to have the kids. And my ex-Padawan had to save my ass! Yelling isn't going stop all this stuff from happening. And Padme is dead!"

By the end, Anakin had tears running down his face but they were too hot to be sad tears.

Weirdly enough, Ahsoka smiled at his outburst. Has she finally lost it?

"Do you feel better?"

Anakin didn't feel like the Anakin he was before Padme's death, but it felt nice to feel another emotion besides sadness even if it was anger.

"Just a little," Anakin admitted, feeling a bit shaky from his outburst.

"Good, now let's get home, we have a long day tomorrow," she told him while giving him a playful shove.

Anakin grimaced, seeing Mace Windu and Yoda was going to be wild. But he guess it will be a bit humorous to see their reactions once he and Ahsoka tell them they are married.


	3. Chapter 3

Mace Windu had no idea why Anakin was being so difficult with giving the twins up. They would be excellent Jedi with their Force potential, which was just as high as their father's without all the emotional turmoil. But Anakin's uncooperative nature was actually the least of the Council's problems since they were still trying to find Darth Sidious, the former Chancellor Palpatine.

"Listen to us, Young Skywalker must," Grandmaster Yoda told him,"gave him a week to think about it, we did."

Mace shook his head, not wanting to argue with Master Yoda, and just as he was about to ring the bell, the door flew open to reveal Anakin was wearing a baby sling that carried a sleeping blond infant.

"Hey could you two please be quiet," Anakin requested, his voice a low growl,"I have two infants who need more than ten hours of sleep."

The first thing Mace Windu noticed was how Anakin's Force presence, which is usually an open book for some of the higher ranking members of the Jedi Order, was now closed off and a void. He looked exhausted but he held an irked look on his face like he found hair in his food.

"Hello Young Skywalker," Yoda greeted with a smile,"sick, the child is?"

"No, Master Yoda, Luke is a nice healthy baby," the younger man snapped through gritted teeth,"two week olds sometimes spit on you after they eat, which you would know if you actually spent time with children."

Mace Windu was a bit taken aback at Anakin's aggressive attitude, he would expect Anakin to act that way towards him, but towards Master Yoda?

"You two can come in," Anakin continued as he opened the door,"there is some food on the table."

The scent of burnt pastries mixed clean linen air freshener invaded Mace's nose as they walked inside the apartment.

"Did you burn something while cooking?"

Anakin's shoulders tensed up.

"Left some biscuits in the oven too long- don't worry, those are not the biscuits on the plates."

Mace nodded as they passed the living room, which was a hurricane of moving boxes.

"A lot of packing boxes, hmm, planning on moving you are?"

"Those are Padmé's clothes," Anakin muttered quickly before they entered the dining room,"there is no use for them now."

Mace was still trying wrap his head around the fact that Anakin was married to Senator Padmé Amidala since he was a Padawan and they didn't find out until five years later when the woman was about to give birth and Anakin left an emergency council meeting to go.

Well, we didn't know the Chancellor was a Sith Lord for fifteen years either, Mace thought.

They sat down dining table, where some tea and biscuits waited for them.

"How are you feeling?," Mace Windu asked before taking a bite of the biscuit which just melted in his mouth. 

Maybe Skywalker should be a baker, Mace thought as he finished the biscuit and grabbing another

"Much better than last week, Master Windu," Anakin muttered as he dipped the biscuit lazily into his tea,"but let us skip the formalities and get down to the real reason you are here, which is you two trying to convince me to give up my kids."

"Fulfill their full potential with the Order, the twins will," Yoda explained,"open their minds to the Force we must."

The baby boy started cooing, causing a smile to light up Anakin's face. 

"Oh you are hungry little pilot?," he asked in a high, sing song voice that Mace didn't know Anakin's voice could ever make,"I will get some food, some yummy ummy formula."

With that Anakin took Luke out of the sling and grabbed a bottle of formula that was on the table and started feeding the baby. 

"I just want them happy and the Jedi, from my experience, is not a happy place to raise kids," Anakin explained as he continued feeding the baby

"We were in a war Skywalker," Mace interrupted,"which we are not anymore."

"And you guys are going to be in another war since you lost Darth Sidious," Anakin hissed back, voice still quiet enough to not disturb the child,"I will never put me and Padmé's children through that."

He opened his mouth but Anakin wasn't done.

"And not once did you two actually refer the twins by their names, which are Luke and Leia by the way," Anakin pointed out,"so what type of father would I be to give them to people who sees them as potential Jedi first and sentient second?"

"Take care of them by yourself, you cannot," Yoda told him,"a job and raising twins, you cannot do by yourself. Not in their best interest it is."

Suddenly Ahsoka walked in from the kitchen with a matching baby sling with an awake baby, who Mace guessed was Leia that had large brown eyes. Ahsoka was feeding the baby with one hand.

"Oh hello Master Yoda and Master Windu," she greeted with a smile that showed a hint of her sharp Togruta teeth.

Mace narrowed his eyes. Why was Ahsoka here? The meeting was supposed to be family only.

"Surprise to see you here, Young Tano," Yoda greeted,"family to your former Master and the twins, you are not."

Mace took another gulp of tea. He wished Obi-Wan and Anakin were still friendly because Obi-Wan would have been more convincing, he was nicknamed the Negotiator for a . But the two friends had a fight a few days ago and things didn't exactly end well.

"Oh but I am family," before holding up the piece of paper,"according to his little marriage certificate says that Anakin is my husband and I am his wife."

Suddenly the tea got stuck in his throat and he started coughing. Through his coughing fit, he could have sworn he saw Anakin smiling.

Anakin married his ex Padawan? The situation is just getting a bit absurd than he thought. Never in the history of the Order has anyone done that, it was just...disgusting.

"Your Master, he was," Yoda stated, his voice sounding a bit high,"and eighteen you are."

"Anakin hasn't been my master for nearly two years and since we were both kicked out of the Order; you have no say in our personal lives."

"Do you two know sham marriages are illegal?", Mace asked as his coughing fit stopped.

"Sham? I love Ahsoka very much and she loves me, Luke, and Leia," Anakin told her,"are you trying to say you can prove if I love my wife?"

Mace looked at Yoda, and Yoda shook his head. Anakin and Ahsoka were insane and reckless but not stupid. Which could be a dangerous combination.

"I guess we can't," Mace admitted, resigned,"but being a stepmother does not automatically make you the children's guardian."

"I know Master Windu which is why I adopted them."

"That's not possible...it would take at the least three months."

"We have friends in high places," Ahsoka responded quickly.

"Over the meeting is not," Yoda told them but Anakin was already shooing them out of the dining room.

"Oh but I think it is, Master Yoda," Anakin explained,"we have errands to run."

And before he knew it, both he and Mace Windu were both out of the apartment.

"Rude, they were," Yoda muttered,"not getting the children, we will, must find Darth Sidious we must."

"Don't be too sure, Master Yoda," MAce stated as a plan formed in his head,"an unexpected visit from Master Kenobi may prove their marriage is a sham."

Mace knew Anakin trusted Obi-Wan more than any Jedi, even if they were on the outs with each other, and if Obi-Wan could't tell Anakin was lying, no one would.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter four! Thank you guys for the comments and thank you guys for the kudos and thank you guys for reading this crazy story!

Ahsoka found her and Anakin's marriage life to be easy. Of course getting the crying twins to bed and feeding them was quite difficult, Anakin was finally coming out of his catatonic state to help her around the house and twins. To be honest, it had been a calming time for the both of them.

That is until Anakin opened his mouth at dinner.

As Ahsoka sunk her teeth into Bantha steak, Anakin told her,"I found a job on Alderaan."

Ahsoka blinked her eyes and took a hard swallow. They, especially her, were just getting settled in the apartment that they called home.

"Why so far Anakin?"

Far from the twins' doctors, Anakin's doctors, the lawyers, and just...everything. Coruscant was always her home even when she left the Jedi Order, it was always the only constant planet in her life.

"Alderaan is a beautiful planet with space for the twins to grow up and play, their godparents are there, and the engineering job pays really well and can't keep living off Padmé's will money," Anakin answered before grabbing another piece of bread from the bowl.

"Sounds your mind is already made up...did you already say yes?"

Anakin smiled before saying,"How could I say no?"

The Togrutan manged to turn her urge to snort into a sigh.

"So you made this life altering choice, that affects the whole family, without telling me?

Ahsoka really tried holding in her anger and annoyance since Anakin was still emotionally unpredictable.

The smile vanished off of Anakin's face and was replaced with a look confusion. 

"Because I thought you would just go along with it?"

Walk on eggshells, Ahsoka thought, walk on eggshells.

"You see Anakin," she started slowly,"when you have decision that involves the entire family packing up and moving...we make the decision."

"Well I'm not leaving you behind on this polluted planet, it is horrible for us."

Ahsoka wondered if Padmé had to deal with an over domineering Anakin making their every decision.

"We aren't Master and Padawan anymore you know," Ahsoka reminded,"with you making all the decisions and me just taking notes...we are husband and wife...you know equals."

"Maybe I should have discussed this without," he admitted as he scratched the back of his neck.

"And Coruscant is a great planet, like here, the kids could go to the best schools, have the best doctors, and have have more variety of life Anakin," she added,"why move to Alderaan? The most interesting things there are the mountains."

Anakin got up from the chair and picked up his half empty plate.

"Well, I sleep in the bed where my dead wife used to sleep, and right down the street I found out someone I trusted my whole life was a Sith Lord, the next door over are the Jedi planning to take my kids as their new weapons, and then you were nearly executed Snips," he mumbled as he threw half the food away,"but you are right what a great planet."

And with that he stormed out of the room and slammed the bedroom door, leaving her alone with Luke and Leia, who were sitting in their baby seats, cooing at nothing. They just looked at her with a large blue and brown eyes.

How the he- No, why the hell did she get herself in this situation. She could be helping out Captain Rex and the remaining 501st with their latest mission. Not here with drooling babies and a grieving ex Jedi, over the month a growing feeling of depersonalization resided in her. Who the hell was she without being a Jedi? Or a war commander? Or now Luke and Leia's adoptive mother? Maybe marrying Anakin wasn't the best idea, she could have helped him in other ways without marrying him.

Ahsoka had to stifle a laugh, Anakin had just lost Padme a month ago and here she was moping about her quarter life crisis.

"Just suck it up, Tano," she told herself out loud.

Leia smiled at her, a toothless grin, and her wavering heart warmed up and she smiled back. Ahsoka would never say it out loud, but the little brunette was her favorite of the twins.

Maybe this was a good role to have, maybe not as flashy as war missions or lightsaber training. But it was rewarding in its own way.

Two strong, familiar Force presences that wasn't part of the family pulled her out of her thoughts.

Damn it Master Windu and Master Yoda, she thought as she snarled, no means no.

She ran to the door and opened it and she nearly passed out. This cannot be happening.

"Ma...Master Kenobi and Master...Pl...Plo," she fumbled out.

Ahsoka blinked her eyes, hoping the two Jedi Masters were just the figment of her imagination but no. The two people that she and Anakin saw as near faher figures were there in the flesh just when she Anakin were in the middle of an argument. The Dark Side worked hard but the Jedi worked harder.

"Hello there," Obi-Wan greeted back with a smile.

"Long time no see, Little One," Master Plo added.

Ahsoka did what any unprepared person do when unexpected visitors popped up at their home. 

"Just wait one second," she told them with a faltering smile before slamming the door in their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

Breathe in, breathe out," his therapist's advice echoed through his mind as he felt anger rising up within him.

Anakin was now sitting criss cross on the floor, cold and hard under the thin layer of his tunic bottoms. He refused to meditate with the Force, when he connects with the Force the more visions he is face with. The more of Padmé's and his mother's ghosts he would see. The two people who he failed with his Force visions. The last time he tapped in the Force he felt himself drowning in a familiar darkness. Darth Sidious.

The chancellor was pushed out the Senate building window by Master Windu but he was still alive. Anakin felt the darkness growing each day but he had a family to raise, not some Sith to chase. Those days were over the day of the children's birth.

"It's not over yet, Anakin," a familiar voice bounce off the white walls. A voice he hadn't heard since Mortis.

"Master Qui-Gon? Is that you?," he called,"or am I losing it?"

Or maybe he should ask his psychiatrist to up his antipsychotic medication dosage.

A slight chuckle erupt from the walls.

"No Anakin, I am very much real," Qui-Gon reassured,"you have made the wise decision by leaving Coruscant-but please tell my Former Padawan that the Order is in danger."

Anakin snorted.

"Obi-Wan and I are not on speaking terms n-," he started.

The strong baritone voice cut him off.

"You need to put yours and Obi-Wan's feud behind when I am talking," he stated in an angry stern tone he never heard before from the late Jedi Master,"tell him Fives was right."

Anakin's blood turned cold as remembered clone trooper Fives warning of the chips in their brain. And now he knew the chancellor was a Sith... Could have Fives been right when he tried to say the clones were wired to kill Jedi? 

"What?"

But there was no answer.

Typical Qui-Gon, he thought as he rolled his eyes.

He wanted to punch that long haired bearded man in the face but his anger was guided elsewhere when the door burst open by Ahsoka.

"What do you want?!," he snapped.

Her usually bright orange skin was pale and her lekkus were trembling.

"Master Plo and Master Kenobi is here," she told him, her voice a little higher than usual.

It took him a minute to process Ahsoka's words.

"What?," he asked flatly.

He did not want to see that traitorous Kenobi. The man he once called brother was now more dead to him than Padme was.

"Yeah, I kinda slammed the door in their face to buy us time-

"You slammed the door in their face?!"

"Well at least I sensed them unlike you," she pointed out while crossing their arms.

"Okay okay...let's just say I died?," he suggested meekly.

"Anakin!"

He raised his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, we will talk to them."

He went straight to the dining room and grabbed Luke out of his chair while Ahsoka grabbed Leia. If they want to take the twins, it would be out of his cold dead hands.

Anakin forced a smile on his face as he slide open the door.

But as soon as his eyes laid on the bearded face of his former Master, the fake smile started to morph into a snarl. Obi-Wan lpoked older, he had lines that shouldn't be on a thirty something year old's face. Anakin could detect few gray hairs in Obi-Wan's hair.

As he should be, he thought.

"Master Kenobi, Master Plo," he greeted shortly,"come in, I imagine we have a lot to talk about."

"Not really, Anakin," Obi-Wan told him,"Master Plo and I just wondering how you and Ahsoka are doing?"

"Okay, we are okay," he muttered as he lead them to the living room.

The Jedi Masters sat on the white couches, Anakin was so happy he just cleaned the apartment. He wouldn't want them to point out that flaw too.

There was an awkward silence besides Luke and Leia's cooing.

"And how are the babies...Luke and Leia?," Plo asked as Anakin sat next to Ahsoka, who didn't seem as annoying to him now.

"They are happy and healthy," Ahsoka answered as she smiled at Leia and Leia giggled and smiled back.

"Luke does have a bit of colic, but we are getting that sort out with the doctor, aren't we?," he asked Luke, his voice going high pitched. Luke's large blue eyes stared at him as his tiny hands reached for his face.

Sometimes those little hands are the only things that keeps him going through the day.

"That's good," Obi-Wan told him with a smile.

"How are you Anakin with...Padmé's passing?," Obi-Wan asked.

Out of the corner of his eye, Anakin saw Ahsoka look up to the ceiling fan and shook her head. It wasn't like Anakin refused to talk about Padme but only with certain people; Ahsoka, his psychiatrist, Rex and the Organas. Not the Jedi. 

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?," Obi-Wan asked, his eyebrows scrunched in concern,"you know you could tell me."

Anakin felt his face turn a bright, Sith lightsaber red. That is the biggest load of poodoo he heard ever since Palpatine said he loved democracy.

What was it his psychiatrist told him.

"Express your anger in a calm manner."

"Master...I did talk to you about Padmé when she died remember, Master?," he reminded through gritted teeth,"but you chose protocol over your grieving friend...I didn't just lose Padmé that day, I lost you too."

Sadness filled up Obi-Wan's grayish blue eyes and the most sickening part, it was genuine.

"You didn't lose me Anakin," Obi-Wan reassured as he reached for Anakin's metal arm.

Anakin pulled his hand away from the man quickly. He was done playing nice. He just felt a strong desire to hurt Obi-Wan just as much as much Obi-Wan had hurt him. Obi-Wan just straight up abandoned him when he needed him most and there was no feeling the galaxy that felt worse for Anakin than the mere thought of losing someone.

"If you touch me," he started as he pulled off his black glove to reveal the gold and copper metal hand underneath,"you will get one of these."

Obi-Wan looked at him with bewilderment lighten up his blue eyes.

Anakin calm down, Ahsoka told him through the Force.

"No, I am not going to calm down, Ahsoka! I have a right to be angry!," he screamed as he covered Luke's ears,"these Jedi...scum are just trying to emotionally manipulate me into giving up the kids over and over again, it is exhausting! Like they kick you out and they kick me out but they want our kids? No, not when I, after twenty-three years, is finally getting a taste of a normal, happy life with you, Luke and Leia."

He realized that the first time he actually used happy to describe himself and actually meant it ever since Padme died. As annoying as Ahsoka could be with her much more peppery nature than Padme, he was stupidly overjoyed that he and Ahsoka found each other again after they were pulled apart for so long. And he was not going to let the Order pull their odd family apart.

Luckily, Luke started crying and a gross smell filled the air.

"Now excuse me, I need to change Luke's diaper; Ahsoka show them around the apartment or whatever until I get back- I have an important message to give them."

As much as he hated most Jedi, he would not be able live with himself if they got shot up by their own clone troopers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Man the last time I updated hand sanitizers and Lysol were still in stock. Sorry for the long wait.

If one would have asked Obi-Wan Kenobi if this is how he pictured the infamously hotheaded Master-Apprentice pair two years ago, he would have thought they have gone mad.

Maybe the Galaxy has gone mad, Obi-Wan thought. Senator Amidala died from childbirth on a medically advanced planet, Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith Lord that slaughtered three prominent council members before going into hiding, Anakin and Ahsoka were married and the Jedi Order was still scrambling to find four new council members.

An awkward silence mingled with the flower scented air after Anakin's outburst. Obi-Wan had been a target for Anakin's anger before but never like this. He wondered this is what Count Dooku saw before Anakin killed him. Blue eyes that burned with all the hate in the world. Yet he expected the meeting to not go well and only said yes because he wanted to check to see if Anakin was okay. The boy, well man, looked tired well kept unlike the haggard man he encountered the night Padme died. His sandy blond hair was washed and cut and he seemed very much alert.

Obi-Wan focused his attention on Ahsoka who was cradling a bouncy baby girl, Anakin's daughter, in her arms was an odd sight to Obi-Wan. Ahsoka looked tired with her lekkus twitching as if she was irritated by something, was it by Anakin, Obi-Wan or Plo? But besides that she looked just the same as ever, her large blue eyes looking over the Jedi almost as if she was trying to find kinks in the armor.

"Does he have outbursts often?," Plo Koon asked, breaking the silence.

"Not much, he had improved a lot over the past month," she answered,"the doctors put him on a new combination of medication for his...problems."

"Wait, is he on psychiatric medications?," Obi-Wan asked,"would that disrupt the grieving stages?"

The Jedi Order, despite believing in counseling and therapy, were not too keen of the usage psychiatric medication. When they had trouble thoughts they were always taught to go seek counseling from a wise figure or the Force. Not medication.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Would you prefer for Anakin to be so depressed until he couldn't even get up to shower or him to be up for two days straight, without any sleep, fixing droids?," Ahsoka asked,"or...take some medication that helps him cope with these symptoms and be a great father to the twins."

Obi-Wan found it was best not to respond to Ahsoka's statement.

"Did you find replacements for Master Fisto, Tiin, and Kolar yet?," Ahsoka asked as she shifted her weight on the white couch, her blue eyes dancing between them.

Obi-Wan pondered on how Anakin and Ahsoka displayed anger. Anakin had always been a ticking bomb but Ahsoka was more icy and but just as aggressive. Not the greatest choices to train children in the Force

"I'm afraid we have not," Plo Koon answered, coolly,"however, Master Secura has taken Young Skywalker's place."

"That's nice," she muttered, not looking him in the eye,"she is what the Order needs right now, someone open minded."

"Have you heard from Senator Amidala's family?," Plo Koon asked,"I heard you two were having trouble with the custody of the twins."

"We are visiting them next week actually," she explained,"since they know how to listen and reason, unlike some people."

Obi-Wan sighed and took a sip of now cold tea.

"If you are mad at us Ahsoka, just say it," he stated.

"Anakin and I are just trying to have a normal, quiet family life but the Order keep treating us like we are some criminals," she snapped,"I mean you have three dead council members and you are worried about me and Anakin being married with kids? You should do some serious reflection on your priorities."

Anakin then came back with Luke, who was wearing a new black jumper and was obviously freshly washed. He sat next to Ahsoka and wrapped his arm around her waist while carrying Luke in the other arm and Ahsoka's shoulders seemed to relax. 

"You and I both know Luke and Leia are in danger as long as Palpatine is out there," Obi-Wan pointed out,"the Order is the safest place for them to develop their skills within the Force."

Anakin let out a snorty laugh.

"You should take out those inhibitor chips out of the men's heads before claiming the Order to be the safest place in the Galaxy," Anakin explained.

"What are you talking about Young Skywalker?," Plo asked.

"Fives was right about a chip causing Tup to lose it and kill General Tiplar."

A coldness ran through Obi-Wan's blood as Anakin's words entered his brain because he actually believed it.

Anakin was particularly gifted in the Force ability of foresight, predicting his mother's death and Padme's death. Additionally, the knowledge that Count Dooku ordered the creation of the clones and was Palpatine's apprentice was just further proof. And if Anakin was telling them that instead of letting them all be slaughtered, maybe there was still hope for their friendship. And maybe he could return the favor to Anakin and Ahsoka.

"I will tell the council immediately," he stated.

Anakin's eyes widened as if he was surprised Obi-Wan listened to him.

"Well...good."

Another wave of awkward silence flooded the living room before being interrupted by vibration of Obi-Wan and Plo's communicators. He looked down and sure enough an emergency council meeting flashed on the screen.

"Are you two leaving?," Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, I am afraid so little one," Plo responded.

"Well it seems that you two are doing a good job at raising Luke and Leia, do you agree Master Plo?"

Obi-Wan glanced at Master Plo. He couldn't read an expression on Plo Koon's face deoxygen mask covered his eyes and mouth but he hoped Plo would agree with him.

"I do agree, Master Kenobi and we should tell the council Luke and Leia are in capable hands and we do not need to inquire any further."

Anakin and Ahsoka both smiled.

"May the Force be with you, Masters," Anakin stated.

"Goodbye, Old Friend."


End file.
